losttngfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
This article contains episode summaries for the first season of LOST: The Next Generation. Season summary Original episodes of season one aired from June 29th, 2010 to March 5th, 2011. Principal cast In order of character appearances *Freema Agyeman as Roz Mulheron (9/9) *Karen Gillan as Emily Campbell (9/9) *David Anders as Dominic Frost (8/9) *Misha Collins as Theo Benoît (8/9) *Roger Cross as Marcus Garvey (8/9) *William Fichtner as Jonathan Harker (8/9) *Amber Hodgkiss as Annie Rand (8/9) *Meiling Melançon as Zhen Lu (8/9) *Lee Pace as Ned Pilgrim (8/9) *Alexander Skarsgård as Mats Lindgren (8/9) *Rachael Taylor as Summer St. Clair (8/9) *Olivia Wilde as Leigh Blackmoor (8/9) Special guest stars *Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond Hume (2/9) Recurring cast *Unknown as Katy (5/9) *Rose McGowan as Hallie Pilgrim (4/9) *James Avery as Sam (3/9) *Skeet Ulrich as Kansas (3/9) *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Walt Lloyd (2/9) *Unknown as Charlie Hume (2/8) *Unknown as Renee Harker (2/8) Main plot points Season 1 started off concentrating on the shipwreck of a luxury cruise liner and the survivors struggling to survive and find rescue on the Island. Numerous subplots made up the entirety of Season 1. *Annie and Mats' hidden agenda and the origin and meaning of the mysterious book "Encounter at Far Point" and their connection to Walt. *Annie's kidnapping of Katy and the group's search for her. *The mission given to Ned by his wife Hallie, who mysteriously disappeared months ago and has mysteriously resurfaced on the Island, to kill the 'man with the yellow eyes'. *The growing relationships between Ned and Leigh, Emily and Theo, and Summer and Jonathan. Season summary Many of the character's lives before the crash are explored, and they are detailed here; *'Ned Pilgrim' is an art teacher and a family man, having maried the woman of his dreams, with whom he has a son. His wife Hallie becomes pregnant again, but loses the child, causing her to go into a state of depression. One night she goes missing, causing Ned to become depressed and he can barely take care of his own son. He decides to take a cruise on the luxurious La Mer so he can try to get his mind straight, leaving his son Austin with his sister, promising to return to them in a week. *'Dominic Frost' is an alcoholic who begins going down the road to recovery when he meets Beth Moxley, a married woman he eventually falls in love with and they begin an affair. After accidentally murdering her abusive husband, Dominic is forced to abandon Beth and board the cruise to flee the authorities. *'Jonathan Harker' is a lawyer with a wife and young, sick son. Jonathan gets too caught up in putting away convicted murderer, teenager Charlie Hume, for the accused murder of Summer St. Clair's parents, causing rifts with his family and co-workers. Jonathan soon faces a devastating loss, as his own preoccupation with the Hume case causes his son Lucas not getting his medicine in time, leading to Lucas' tragic death. *'Emily Campbell' is a young woman leaving her homeland of Scotland to start a new life in Los Angeles, which is where she meets Mike, who she eventually marries. It turns out Mike is only a figment of Emily's imagination, and her estranged father places her in Santa Rosa Mental Institution to help her control her mental condition. *'Summer St. Clair' is a world traveler who wrote a memoir after experiencing the brutal murder of her parents at the hands of her ex-boyfriend Anatole. After receiving a threat, Summer attempts to pull the book before it goes on sale and lock up an innocent teenager that was framed for her parents' murder, but her publicist and close friend Iris talks her out of it. Summer puts the book on sale and returns to Australia to hide out. While on the La Mer four years later with Iris for a nice catch-up, Anatole interferes. Finally realizing she can't live her life while he's alive, Summer contemplates killing Anatole, but the ship wreck interferes, not letting her become the kind of monster she despises. *'Theo Benoit' is a gifted businessman who oversaw a merger between two of the world's biggest companies: Paik Industries and Avias Corporations. Under the tutalage of Malcolm Nammock, Theo planned to exploit the merger in order to give his side more power. However, he fell in love with Ji Yeon Paik and soon exposed his company's plans, resulting in the destruction of their relationship. *'Roz Mulheron '''is a young woman from London born into the lower class of the inner city. She looked after her family, including Emus, Veronica, David, and Eden. However, she was closest with her older brother Adrian. After learning of his ties with the crime life she knew too well, Roz killed a member of the crime world in order to get Adrian a chance at a free life while she spent time in bars. *'Mats Lindgren''' is a former prisoner who took the conviction of Annie Rand in order to save her the charges of murder. He was wrongly diagonosised a sociopath due to the mysterious murders, but took his prison time to write a book called Encounter at Far Point. Episode summaries Encounter at Far Point | episodenumber=01 | airdate=June 29, 2010 | season=1 | flashback=Ned Pilgrim, Leigh Blackmoor, and Mats Lindgren | written= Sam Winchester | directed=Sam Winchester | transcript=Read the script here. | plot=Ned Pilgrim, a former art teacher, awakens following the crash of a luxury cruise liner and steps forward as a leader among a large group of survivors. An odd transcription is uncovered on a papyrus hidden inside a book, arousing suspicion against the book's owner, while a young girl goes missing, resulting in an ominous warning from a mysterious stranger. | guest=Unknown as Katy, Unknown as Jungle Man, Unknown as Yellow-Eyed Man | image=Boat.png }} The Twelfth Step | episodenumber=02 | airdate=July 15, 2010 | season=1 | flashback=Dominic Frost | written= TAFKA | directed= TAFKA | transcript=Read the script here. | plot= A trip to the jungle for food leads to a trial of temptation for Dominic. Meanwhile, Ned and the others have to deal with the fallout of the mysterious man in the jungle. Flashback explores the origin of Dominic's ring. | guest=Unknown as Katy, Sarah Paulson as Beth Moxley, Scott Porter as Tom Moxley, Stephen Rannazzisi as Archie, Joey Slotnick as Donny | image=TwelfthLong2.png }} ...And Justice for All | episodenumber=03 | airdate=August 2, 2010 | season=1 | flashback=Jonathan Harker | written= Chubby Chickenz | directed=Chubby Chickenz | transcript=Read the script here. | plot=After a gruesome discovery at the beach camp, Harker's quest for justice becomes a redemptive trip through the jungle. Meanwhile, Roz tells Leigh about her encounter with Mats. | guest=Unknown as Katy, Unknown as Jungle Man, Unknown as Renee Harker, Unknown as Lucas Harker, Unknown as Sheryl Yaxley, Unknown as Judge Foran, Stephen Rannazzisi as Archie, Unknown as Charlie Hume, Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond Hume | image=AndLong.png }} The Mind of Emily Campbell | episodenumber=04 | airdate=August 19, 2010 | season=1 | flashback=Emily Campbell | written=Lie | directed=Lie | transcript=Read the script here. | plot=Emily leaves the beach along with Theo to search through the luggage, but who is the mysterious man watching her in the jungle? Meanwhile, Ned and Leigh decide to confront Mats about the book once and for all. | guest=Johnny Whithworth as Mike, Andrew Connolly as Brother Campbell, Unknown as Katy, Jim True-Frost as Arthur, Unknown as Flight Attendant, Unknown as Elderly Couple, Bruce Davison as Dr. Douglas Brooks | image=MindLong2.PNG }} Down the Rabbit Hole | episodenumber=05 | airdate=September 5, 2010 | season=1 | flashback=Ned Pilgrim | written= Johno | directed= Johno | transcript= | plot= Ned brings along Marcus and Summer in an effort to track down Annie. Meanwhile, Emily struggles with her mental condition and Roz deals with heavy amounts of guilt just as her past comes creeping back to haunt her. Flashbacks explore the many relationships in Ned's life and how exactly he wound up on the cruise. | guest= Rose McGowan as Hallie Pilgrim, Courtney Ford as Alice Pilgrim, Liam James as Austin Pilgrim | image=Episode5Long.png }} Monster | episodenumber=06 | airdate=November 28, 2010 | season=1 | flashback=Summer St. Clair | written=Johno | directed=Johno | transcript= | plot=Summer and Jonathan make a surprising connection to their pasts, while Theo, Emily, and Roz go on a trek looking for Katy's father. In flashback, a complex time in Summer's life is explored. | guest=Janina Gavankar as Iris Choudhry, Gilles Marini as Anatole Krum, ??? as Charlie Hume, ??? as Katy's father, ??? as Katy, ??? as Walt Lloyd | image=Episode6Long.png }} The Man with the Job | episodenumber=07 | airdate=December 22, 2010 | season=1 | flashback=Theo Benoît | written=Necktie | directed=Necktie | transcript= | plot=Theo, Roz, and Emily are captured by a group of natives, who have an agenda for Theo. Meanwhile, Ned prepares for his mission against Leigh's wishes. Flashback explore Theo's life as a business worker. | guest=Rose McGowan as Hallie Pilgrim, Donald Sutherland as Malcolm Nammock, Kristin Kreuk as Ji-Yeon Paik, James Avery as Sam, Skeet Ulrich as Kansas, Hazel Douglas as The Seer, Robert Dahey as Mr. Yu | image=TheManWithTheJob2.png }} | episodenumber=08 | airdate=January 14th, 2010 | season=1 | flashback=Roz Mulheron | written=Necktie | directed=Necktie | transcript= | plot=Roz is taken to a mysterious Temple in order to be healed from her fatal gunshot, but Emily is unsure its worth the consequences. Meanwhile, Dominic finds something from his past that makes him question his friendship with Annie and Mats, while Harker gets close to findiing a way off the Island. | guest=Rose McGowan as Hallie Pilgrim, James Avery as Samuel King, Skeet Ulrich as Kansas, ??? as Adrian Mulheron, Damon Lindelof as Leonard, as Emus Mulheron, as Veronica Mulheron, as David Mulheron, as Eden Mulheron, Bruce Spence as Mickey Lagudi, Chris Evans as Matthew. | image=TheWizardOfRoz2.png }} | episodenumber=09 | airdate=January 28th, 2010 | season=1 | flashback=Jonathan Harker | written=Johno | directed=Johno | transcript= | plot=Jonathan wrestles with his past, causing tensions between himself and Summer, as Ned, Marcus, and Theo come to agreeance on how to deal with Malcolm Nammock. Flashbacks focus on Jonathan attempting to piece his life back together after the death of his son, Lucas. | specialguests=Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond Hume | guest=Rose McGowan as Hallie Pilgrim, Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Walt Lloyd, James Avery as Samuel King, Skeet Ulrich as Kansas, Joe Mantegna as Gideon Wilds, ??? as Renee Harker, ??? as Eames, ??? as Gavin, ??? as Stone, Bruce Spence as Mickey Lagudi |image=BrokenMirrorLong.PNG }}